A Collection of Stories
by Razoreagle k'Leshya
Summary: A simple collection of stories for public perusal. Be warned that some content is not suited for young children, and will have an author's note beforehand explaining what to expect from the story in question. You have been warned.
1. Foreword

You are probably wondering about what will be contained within this particular book. Well, as the name implies this book is actually a collection of all of my completed stories, starting with The Light in the Darkness. Each story carries with it a part of the journey I've taken as a writer, and I hope that these stories come to provide you readers with a good deal of entertainment, advice on how to live life, and lessons to pass on for generations to come if you should so choose. If nothing else, as with all stories, these will be an inside look into the dark recesses of my mind, which woulldn't otherwise be explored. And for those of you wondering, each story will have its own chapter dedicated to it, and will be published in order of completion. And chances are, no one else has tought to do something like this before. I don't care what my brother Bulldog Popov might say, the sayings and proverbs I use and have popularized will effectively be my own, until I find out otherwise. 


	2. Memoir 1

I know I shouldn't put stuff like this on , but I don't feel comfortable posting this anywhere else, lest it make me a target for far worse than what is described here. I'll keep this post brief for the sake of maximizing the chances of it getting out into the general public.

Snakes and a Shadow - A memoir

It all started a good while ago, long enough that I've lost track of the days. I was wandering around town running errands when she approached me. A woman dressed in long sleeves and sweats, thin clothing to be sure, but opaque enough to keep a body wondering. The only oddities I noticed then were the fact that her right hand was colored purple, and her very presence seemed to unsettle my very being. Otherwise, she was beautiful to my eyes, having black hair that reached down to her waist, red eyes, and sun-tanned skin in addition to being a fair maiden of clearly Japanese descent. The unsettling feeling her presence caused only increased when she greeted me by just asking me to bed her with as little tact as could be mustered for such a request. I wanted to run, but couldn't. It was akin to a canary locking gazes with a snake, looking back now. I was able to break the spell by uttering the phrase "Not here." as firmly as I could given the fear I was experiencing with exponentially increasing intensity. Specifically, the phrase seemed to make her realize something about the situation, either that it was rather difficult for someone to bed you if they are incapable of action, or just simple social protocall of the modern day. Either way, she apologized and I was able to move again. She followed me to my car, and acted as if she were someone I was quite familiar with while I was clearly wanting to be away from her. In my fear I almost completely missed the fact that she had gotten in to the passenger seat next to me. Distracted by fear as I was, I realize now that the fact that I even made it home in one piece, much less using the route that I did, was a feat in and of itself. Even more impressive, when you consider the fact that I live in the country.

When I got home finally, the woman asked if she could use the shower, and I told her that she could, as long as she didn't completely fog the mirror before she got out. Being that my shower curtain was only a sheet of transparent plastic of the expected variety, I figured this would give me about fifteen minutes to calm down, and ensure that she didn't run my well dry. She was completely fine with the restrictions and went to the guest bathroom, disrobing along the way and leaving her clothing where it landed before entering the shower. I had just gotten myself calmed down enough that I could properly function when she finally did come out of the shower, towelling of her still wet hair, not even bothering to put on any of her discarded clothing, walking straight towards me when she dropped the towel on the floor and wrapped her arms firmly around my torso. I should note that here was where I was physically unsettled beyond what I had been initially, as well as finally taking note of two very important features of appearance I had neglected to notice before now, those being the fact that her right hand being purple was only part of a massive tattoo which was done in snake skin patterns and covered her body like a male ancient Greek garment, displaying unaltered skin from the right side of her neck in a straight line all the way down to the top of her left hip, and from the bottom of the right side her rib cage in a straight line down to her inner right thigh, leaving her left breast and right leg completely normal, and the fact that her eyes were actually a red-orange color leaning towards red with snake slit pupils. Everything about her at this point would either drive off or render into a mating frenzy a normal guy, as she was basically saying "I am yours" with this display. One problem. Her arms were wrapped around my torso so tightly that it was difficult to breathe. Worse, when she opened her mouth to speak, I immediately noted that her canines were twice the length of the rest of her teeth, and she had a forked tongue. "Am I not enough for you on my own?" she said, squeezing tighter as she did so, and by extension, breaching into constriction territory by a hair's breadth. I try inhaling deeply to expand my lungs, but to no avail, because she squeezes tighter in response. I grab her shoulders and try pushing her away from me, but this, too, is to no avail as she maintains her hold. The panic I'm experiencing at this point is becoming increasingly obvious as she only loosens her hold on me after about one and a half minutes due to my increasing panic.

She releases me with a quizzical look on her face, which allows me to scramble straight into my room to grab one of the daggers I keep there for my occasional visits into the local forests out of its sheathe in time to point it at her when she gets too close to me. I barely had the ability to think rationally at the time, and don't quite remember what happened then, other than the fact that I found myself looking at a very normal Japanese girl who is nude and unconscious on my bedroom floor and a quasi-humanoid serpent with purple and white snake scales and red-orange eyes looking directly at my dagger. I knew then that I was dealing with a demon who willingly gave up its host at that moment. The demon then gently forced my dagger down and then embraced me with the same gentleness it forced the dagger down with, and I knew then that I was not going to have normal life ever again.

The demon has since told me to call it by any name I so please within reason, and that she was going to be giving me some rather interesting experiences from then on. Since then I have occasiionally found myself wearing the Japanese girl's body, among other things, but the shenanigans have otherwise been rather tame. I refer to her as Teicui, but only out of respect for what she can do to me.

I only ask that this story be passed along to as many as possible, either as a warning or a call to arms. Demons are all too real, and they are an all too real threat. Razoreagle k'Leshya out. 


End file.
